Rotina
by Lyra M. Black
Summary: A rotina nada mais é do que uma desculpa para viver de acordo com seus limites. Bellatrix, mesmo vivendo em uma, conseguia ultrapassá-los.


_Rotina_

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter não me pertence, nem os personagens envolvidos. A unica coisa que me pertence é a fanfic. Não ganho nada ao publicá-la.

**Obs.:**A fanfic não foi betada, logo, qualquer erro é culpa de uma escritora _iniciante_.

**Rotina**

Bellatrix acordou ao som de "As Esquisitonas", uma banda que Draco, seu sobrinho, adorava. Desceu as escadas com raiva, ainda de camisola, e começou a reclamar com Narcissa.  
- Cissy! Que é isso? Esse seu filho não tem respeito? Nem mesmo pela tia?

- Na verdade, Bella. Eu mandei ele te acordar, você anda muito preguiçosa. Ainda que troque o dia pela noite, não espere que todos façam isso. Tem que regular esse seu horário.- Narcissa disse, calmamente.

Bellatrix saiu da cozinha e foi para a sala de estar, procurar seu marido, Rodolphus. Entrando lá, estavam Rebastan, Amycus, Rodolphus e Lucius. Todos jogavam uma tranquila e monotona partida de xadrez bruxo e, quando Bellatrix chegou, o jogo se tornou o menos monotono possivel. Na verade, o jogo foi praticamente abandonado. Rodolphus com um ar indignado, Lucius com um certo constrangimento, mas Rebastan e Amycus não estavam nem se importando com os outros dois. A única coisa que faziam era olhar para Bellatrix e seus trajes nada convencionais. Quem diabos entraria em uma sala de estar, que nem dela era, com vestes de dormir, mais precisamente com uma camisola vermelha, que pegava acima de seus joelhos e com um decote em V? Só Bellatrix o faz com a maior facilidade. Quem não gostou muito disso foi Alecto, irmã de Amycus.

- Você não tem vergonha? - Ela perguntou, com raiva. – Entrar desse jeito em uma sala, e com essas roupas nada apropriadas.

Bellatrix ignorou o comentário. Dirigiu-se ao marido e ao cunhado e disse:

- Estou tendo problemas com meus horarios de sono, por culpa da Narcissa.

- Pare de reclamar, Bellatrix – Lucius disse. – Você precisa mesmo de melhorar esses seus hábitos, e sua irmã quer apenas ajudar. Não é culpa dela ter uma irmã muito preguiçosa.

- Todos tiraram o dia para me chamar de preguiçosa! Isso é uma conspiração! – subiu as escadas e permaneceu em seu quarto o dia todo, reclamando, como sempre.

À noite, quando Rodolphus subiu para o quarto, para tomar o banho e ir dormir, Bellatrix desceu. Foi até a cozinha e pegou as sobras do jantar. Comeu e fez uma sobremesa deliciosa, poucos sabiam das habilidades culinarias de Bellatrix, depois foi até o porão, onde situava-se uma biblioteca.

Às 4:00 da manhã, Bellatrix começou a ficar com sono, mas não subiu, só para contrariar. Continuou lendo um livro qualquer sobre Magia Negra até as 7 horas, quando todos acordaram e se reuniram na sala de estar. De novo, Bellatrix foi até lá, dessa vez, com uma roupa um pouco mais _normal_.

Todos se impressionaram com o fato de Bellatrix estar de pé tão cedo.

- Uau. Já acordou? – Perguntou Amycus, surpreso.

- Não!- Ela respondeu – Estou indo dormir agora!

E começou a subir as escadas. Quando lembrou de acrescentar:

- E não estou sendo sarcástica !

Continuou a subir as escadas com um sorriso no rosto, chegou no quarto para se trocar e riu. Se todos não tivessem sido tão implicantes, ela dormiria mais cedo. Deitou na cama e pensou no quanto seria mais facil simplesmente ter dormido quando estava com sono, às 4 da manhã. Pois, no momento, não estava com sono algum. Continuou com as vestes de dormir e desceu para uma partida de xadrez bruxo, talvez aquele jogo chato e monotono fosse dar à ela o sono necessário. Chegou sobre olhares de protestos de Alecto e Rodolphus, mas sentou-se e foi jogar uma partida de xadrez com sua irmã. Uma hora mais tarde, já estava em sua cama, em um sono muito profundo, dificil de ser acordado. A não ser pelo som de "As Esquisitonas" que seu sobrinho colocou três horas depois que ela foi para a cama. E começou a rotina toda, mais uma vez.

**N/A:**Dedico essa fanfic à **Isadora**. Uma preguiçosa, teimosa e doida. Assim como a Bella dessa fanfic.


End file.
